Seductive Sunset
by Midnight-Sunset
Summary: Birthday Fic for Chesiere Cat. Involves a cross dressing SasUKE, interested? ItaSasu and hints of GaaSasu, NejiTen, NaruSasu, NejiSasu, KakaKure, NaruHina, LeeSaku, ShikaIno.
1. Crossdressing

Disclaimer- Do you see Itachi dressed in a thong, or Sasuke in an orgy with almost every guy in naruto? So you see I don't own naruto! Or even Sasuke's cute ass, waaah!

Title: Seductive Sunset

Authoress: Midnight Sunset

Genre: Humour/Romance/Hentai

Warnings: Yaoi, shounen ai, cross dressing, bdsm, incest, het

Hey everyone! This is a birthday request fic for Chesiere Cat! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONEECHAN! HOPE YOU LIKE THE FIC!

Tsunade looked up at the chunins and their jounin senseis. Behind her clasped hands, her lips formed a smile and she had to surpress a laugh. _Oh this is going to be fun._

"Hokage-sama, why have you summoned us all here?" Kurenai asked the blonde, the majority of the room looking up as she spoke.

Tsunade kept her mouth behind her clasped hands. "I have a mission that requires all of you."

"All of us! Old hag, what kind of mission needs everyone? Just leave it all up to me!"

Two guesses who that was. Tsunade lost her smile, and a vein began to throb in her forehead. "Kono gaki! This mission requires stealth, subtlety and most of all, patience! Meaning that if you want to participate then you need to keep your mouth SHUT!"

Naruto pouted, and quickly shut up. Sakura smacked him upside the head, and the others just rolled their eyes.

"Usuratonkachi."

"Urusai! Sasuke no yaro!"

"SHUT UP!" the godaime yelled. Shizune put her fingers to her lips in a 'be quiet' motion. Everyone was silenced once more.

"Now, this mission will be difficult for some of you, because like I said, it requires patience," Tsunade said, looking at Naruto as she did so. "It is a B rank mission, but if it goes wrong, then it may move up to an A. The jounins going with you will be Kakashi and Kurenai, as we can't afford to use too many in just a single mission."

Everyone in the room stilled at this information, except for Naruto, who was bouncing around in excitement. The two jounins that were not a part of the mission quickly left, before Gai began to give a speech about the wonders of youth and his rival 'beating' him. Kakashi finally woke up when Gai was gone. "Huh? Wha?"

Tsunade smacked her forehead. "Now, here is the mission. You have to recover a very valuable artifact from a group of jounin level missing nins. That is the reason why you are all going as a group. However, it is also rumored that an S-class missing Nin also hang around this particular area, which is why the mission could become an A. The mission is set in a particular club, named Seductive Sunset. There are two parts to this club, and the nins are split into two groups. I will assign each person to a particular section."

"Ano sa, ano sa, Tsunade-hag! Why are there two parts?" Naruto asked, his excitement still evident.

The woman rubbed her temples. "Because, one section is a lot worse then the other."

Everyone raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Sakura questioned. Kakashi coughed, as he remembered a time before when he had been to that club.

"You are all 15 or 16 now, correct? So I have no need to be frank with you. One section is the normal section, a place to dance and get drunk. But, the other section is for the more adult, meaning it usually has couples only. There are rooms set aside for this purpose. It is the section for the more sexually advanced. Do you understand?"

Both Sasuke and Kakashi coughed this time, and most people picked up on it.

"Sasuke-kun, do you know what Tsunade-sama is talking about?" Sakura asked her crush.

Sasuke said nothing, but winced at the memory of the topic. Damn, he hated that snake! He was glad when Tsunade averted the attention away from him.

"For those of you who are still innocent, and from the looks of it that doesn't mean you Sasuke, does it?"

Said boy blushed profusely, before gritting his teeth and looking away.

"And it is because of that, that Sasuke is going to take the worst job. Well, worst job for a male that is."

"Hag, you're talking in riddles! Why are you talking about Sasuke-teme all of a sudden!"

"Urusai! Fine then, the other section is bondage! As in master and sex slave! As in bondage and submission! As in sadism and masochism! B-D-S-M! There, happy now!" Tsunade screamed at them, reveling in her glory as they all blushed.

"Who is going in each section, Hokage-sama?" Neji asked, trying to clear his face of embarrassment.

"I will tell you soon. Now, everyone will be going in couples, one boy to each girl."

Naruto looked around, counting all the people. _Ok, theres me, Sasuke-teme, Mr. 'I'm obsessed with fate', Fuzzy brows, Dog breath and Shikamaru. For the girls, theres Sakura-chan, TenTen, Ino and Hinata. Why does that seem wrong?_

Since it would take Naruto too long to figure it out on his own, Shikamaru voiced his thoughts for him. "But Hokage-sama, there are six boys and only four girls. The two jounins would go together of course, but the ratio of boys to girls isn't equal."

This is where Tsunade got her cat-who-ate-the-whole-fucking-aviary grin back. She clasped her hands back together to hide it, but Shizune caught sight of it before hand. She frowned. _What are you planning, Tsunade-sama?_

"Well, Nara, this where Sasuke comes in."

Everyone but Shikamaru looked confused. His eyes widened, before he leant back against the wall. "Mendokusee."

Deciding not to torture them for too long, she briefed them. "This means that Sasuke will be wearing a dress."

5….4…3…2…1…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEAR THAT SASUKE-TEME! YOU GIRL!"

Sakura punched the boy in the face, knocking him to the floor. "Leave Sasuke-kun alone, baka!"

Sasuke fumed, his normally emotionless expression filled with anger. "Hokage! Why me! Why can't Naruto do it with that stupid technique of his!"

Tsunade sighed, knowing that this was coming. "Because it would drain his chakra too much if he used it for a long period of time. He can only hold the form for a few seconds Sasuke, he would need to be in it for a few hours to complete this mission. And you're the only male here who would look half decent in a dress."

Naruto burst out laughing again. This time, even Neji had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"I WOULD NOT! I DON'T LOOK EVEN REMOTELY LIKE A GIRL! USE NEJI, HE LOOKS MORE GIRLY THEN ME WITH THAT HAIR OF HIS!"

Neji quickly lost his smirk. Kiba started to laugh, pointing at the byakugan user and his long hair. He didn't notice the glare he was given, but he did notice when Hinata quietly asked him to stop laughing.

"Ok, Hinata!" The Inuzuka said, shutting up quickly. Akamaru barked something, and Kiba blushed.

"Moving on, Sasuke the targets aren't stupid. They would notice that Neji is a member of the Hyuuga family straight away, as his eyes don't change colour when he uses the byakugan. You are the only choice."

Sasuke opened his mouth to complain, but was silenced when Temari and Gaara stepped into the room. He smirked. _Salvation! _ "Temari's here, and she's a girl!"

Temari grinned. "Of course I am Sasuke! Which is why I'm here with Gaara."

"You're here to take over?"

"…sort of."

Sasuke did NOT like the look the two sand siblings were giving him. Tsunade coughed. "Temari, please take Sasuke away. There is a bathroom down the hall, but the outfits haven't been decided yet. Have you brought what you need?"

Temari nodded, before Gaara used his sand to grab onto Sasuke and drag him down the halls. The others heard curses even as they turned the corner. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Now that those two are here, Inuzuka you will not be accompanying them on this mission."

"What! WHY!"

"Because your attacks are entwined with Akamaru. They are going to a club, not a dog show. No pets are allowed inside unless they are human."

Angry at this, Kiba stormed out, Akamaru following him close behind. Naruto just laughed at the dog lover. Sakura turned to the Godaime. "Now we have an uneven number."

Tsunade nodded. "This is why Gaara will be coming along with you on this mission."

Naruto opened his mouth immediately to protest, but the Hokage spoke first. "Now, be quiet and I will tell you the couples."

Sakura and Ino crossed their fingers, in the hopes of getting Sasuke, when they remembered that he was going as a girl, and scowled. But then another thought hit them, _which guy is going with Sasuke-kun?_

"Sakura, you'll be going with Lee."

Lee heart nearly came out of his chest in happiness. He pumped his fist into the air, and looked at his beautiful blossom. _Sakura-san! At last, I have a chance to show you how much I care for you!_

Sakura turned as green as her eyes, but decided against protesting. She had grown up a bit, and although she didn't like Lee in that way, trying to get out of the arrangement would hurt his feelings. So she just plastered on a fake smile and nodded. Lee's teeth pinged as he smiled.

"Ino will be with Shikamaru."

Astonishingly, neither one of them protested. Ino just looked at her nails, whilst Shikamaru shrugged, merely mumbling 'how troublesome' under his breath. Sakura narrowed her eyes. _I knew there was something between them!_

"I was originally going to make Neji go with Sasuke-"

Neji's eyes widened, as he imagined Sasuke in a dress holding his hand. He looked away so no-one would notice his nosebleed.

"-but I decided against it. TenTen will go with you, Neji."

TenTen smiled, her Inner fangirl squealing. Neji sagged his shoulders a little, looking disappointed. He then realised what he was doing, and exactly WHO he was thinking about, before straightening up and wiping his nose.

"Naruto, you'll be escorting Hinata."

Hinata blushed profusely, and Naruto gave her the thumbs up. She put her two index fingers together close to her mouth to show she was nervous. Neji picked up on this, and glared at the Uzumaki. Ever since the Chunin exams, he had become a little protective over his cousin.

"And lastly, Sasuke will be with-"

"DAMMIT UCHIHA! STOP STRUGGLING!" A loud voice was heard outside the door. It opened a crack, and Temari quickly slipped in.

"He's done."

Tsunade looked surprised. "That was quick."

Temari shrugged. "It's been 15 minutes. Didn't have to change him much. Still gotta give him a new outfit though. He's outside, if you want to see him?"

Sakura, intrigued, answered for Tsunade. "Sure we do!"

Temari rolled her eyes. "Gaara, bring him in…please!" She had to add the please on to make sure it didn't sound like a command. Gaara was still slightly homicidal, even though he had calmed down…

The door began to open, and everyone huddled together in anticipation. As it opened the full way, they saw Gaara's face instead of Sasuke's. If it was a few years ago, then Sasuke would be taller, but Gaara had grown. Temari grinned. "May I present, Miss Yume Sasuke!"

Gaara stepped out of the way.

Sasuke walked into the room, the light directly above him. He looked up.

Everyone gasped.

Sasuke's face was a shade paler then normal, and black varnish adorned his nails. His hitai-ate was gone, exposing his forehead, and his bangs fell into his face. Ebony eye shadow coated his lids, and midnight mascara covered his long lashes. His lips were painted black, and dark kohl surrounded his eyes. His shirt had been taken off, much to his displeasure, so he wouldn't ruin his make-up, showing off his muscular chest. A black, silver studded collar had been added to his pale neck, with a long chain coming off of it. The chain was currently in Gaara's hands. A single hoop earring was in each ear, and they were still coated with dried blood, showing that they had been done very recently.

But his hair! His gorgeous hair! It was no longer in its trademark backward spikes, it had been smoothed down to reach his shoulders, looking like a black river flowing down his neck. It looked so silky, that everyone was just longing to run their fingers through it. Inner Sakura screamed in jealous rage.

"Woah…hey Sasuke-teme! You look even more girly now!" Naruto yelled. _If he really was a girl I'd so do him. Hey, wait a minute, what? Eeew! Come on, it's Sasuke! Even if he does look hot as both a girl and a boy there's no way…wait I did it again! That's just sick! Think happy thoughts Naruto! Sakura in a bikini, Sakura sleeping, Sasuke eating ice cream…..AAAAH!_

"Shut up, Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke scowled.

Temari frowned. "Don't scowl, you'll ruin your make up."

Before a fight could break out, Tsunade decided to break in. "Now, I will tell you which section you are going into, ok? Then Temari and I will take you to get your outfits."

"Can't we just wear our normal clothes?" Naruto asked, still trying to get the image of a naked Sasuke out of his mind.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched, and she ignored him. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Most of you will be in the normal section, because I don't trust you to be mature in the adult part. Yes, this means you Naruto. So, only Gaara and Sasuke will have to stay in that section. Kakashi, Kurenai, Neji and TenTen will have free access to both areas. The rest of you will stay in the main area. Clear? Good. Lead the way Temari!"

Shizune sweatdropped as the chunins were dragged out of the room without been given a chance to protest. _I knew she had something up her sleeve. I just hope she hasn't put any bets on the outcome of this._

When all the Chunins had been pushed into a single room, with Gaara holding onto Sasuke's chain the entire time, Tsunade locked the door after her. She then pointed to two screens. "Boys will change behind that one, you too Sasuke. Girls behind the other one. First, we'll do Sakura and Lee's outfits. Sasuke's will be last, so his make-up has a chance to dry."

Naruto was elbowed in the stomach before he could even think about laughing.

"Sakura, you can choose your own outfit, I don't give a shit what you wear, just no black. All the black outfits are for the boys. There is a mirror behind the screen, so do your own make-up. As for you Lee, I'll be choosing your outfit personally. I won't put any make-up on you…" _but I will do something about those eyebrows and that hair._

The pink haired girl went to the gigantic wardrobe, and began to search for something that she liked. As Temari did the same for Lee, Naruto turned to look at Shizune.

"Oi, Shizune-san, when did Tsunade-hag get all these clothes?"

Shizune smiled. "The girls clothes are all hers, apart from a few which she picked just for this occasion. The boys' clothes are new, I think she bought them long before she even knew about this mission."

Naruto resisted the urge to ask why Tsunade had bought boys' clothes.

Sakura finally decided on an outfit she liked, and walked behind the screen. Temari did the same, dragging Lee with her.

"But you can't be behind here while I'm changing!"

"I've seen guys in boxers before, don't be so stupid!"

"But…but!"

"Oh shit, you don't wear anything under that damn green spandex do you! AHHH!"

Temari quickly ran from behind the screen back to where everyone else was standing. Breathing heavily, she shouted, "Tell me when you're finished changing!"

Less then a minute later, Lee called for Temari. Grinning, she looked in her bag and grabbed two essential items…a pair of eyebrow tweezers and some hair gel. Nobody said anything as she walked behind the screen…but they gasped when they heard Lee's voice.

"Hey, what are you doing!"

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit!"

"Don't put that thing near me! Gai-sensei!"

Ino covered her mouth to stiffle her giggles.

Ten minutes later….

Sakura walked out, with her hair down, wearing a pink holter top and a white skirt with blossom petals on that were the same colour as her hair. She posed in a way that she thought made her look pretty. "How do I look?"

"You'd look better if you had something to fill the top part of that holter top, Sakura wide-forehead."

"Shut up, Ino-pig!"

To break up the impending argument, Temari brought Lee out. Sakura's eyes widened. He wore something normal for a change! A baggy pair of blue jeans, and a plain white shirt with a black jacket over the top. But the biggest surprise…was his eyebrows! Temari had plucked them down to more then half their original size! And since she couldn't do much with his hair in such a short amount of time, she had flicked it up at the sides so that it didn't look as bad as it had before. Sakura smiled. Now she wouldn't be humiliated by been seen with him!

Naruto ended up wearing a red t-shirt with the words 'No fear' written in black on the front, and a pair of loose fitting black jeans. Shikamaru wore a brown fishnet top with nothing underneath, and a pair of dark navy trousers. Both were picked out by Temari of course. She didn't have to dress Neji or Gaara, as they both had good enough fashion sense in her opinion. Neji wore a long black trenchcoat, with a black top with fishnet sleeves. He also wore ebony leather pants, with a few chains hanging off here and there. Temari's little brother wore a black long sleeved shirt, with the words 'BDSM EXPERT' on the front in big red letters. Around the sleeves, were the letters BDSM, looking as if they had been written in blood. A couple of chains held the sleeves to the shirt. Gaara's trousers were almost the same as Neji's, except his had flames coming up the sides. He had also donned a black trenchcoat, to give the 'seme' impression. Kakashi simply put a top over his body suit, black fishnet, and put on a very dark trenchcoat that reached his ankles.

As for the girls, Ino ended up wearing a purple boob tube and a dark blue denim skirt. Which was incredibly short, by the way. Hinata wore a pretty purple dress, which complimented her looks very well. However, unlike Ino and Sakura, she wore flat shoes. TenTen ended up wearing a red no sleeved, chinese style shirt. It looked just like the one her favourite male character from the anime 'Shaman King' wore. She also wore a black skirt that went to her knees, that was held up with two small white belts. Their female jounin wore her normal ninja outfit, minus her hitai ate.

Now was the time to complete Sasuke's outfit. Temari grabbed him, and pushed him behind the cover. "This might take a while!" she yelled.

For fifteen minutes, Temari ran to the wardrobe and back, searching for Sasuke's perfect outfit. Eventually, she came back out, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "I'm finished."

Sasuke didn't want to make a dramatic entrance like last time, so he just walked out. Everyone's eyes widened. He didn't look too different, they could still sort of tell it was Sasuke, but he sure did look like a very hot girl!

He wore black heels, complete with black fishnets that went all the way up his legs. A very short black skirt was around his waist, with a couple of chains hanging off it, and if he bent over then you would see that he was wearing a thong. His top showed off his stomach, and it had ebony sleeves which were like cobwebs. It was obvious as well, that Temari had forced him to wear a specially made bra, which was already filled, but the top didn't cut so low that he would need to have a cleavage to look female.

Tsunade clapped her hands once. "Right! The club is located nearby, but it will still take you a couple of hours at least to get there! You have three hours before the club opens, which will be at 9:00pm! This mission should only take a night, so GO!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It took them three hours ten minutes to get to the club, because of how slow they had to go. Tsunade neglected to mention how long it would take for someone in high heels to run. The club was already open, and there was a long queue to get inside. Everyone grumbled, until they spotted someone who bore the ying yang symbol on his upper arm. Tsunade had informed them that anyone with that tattoo is a part of the missing nin clan they were looking for. But they didn't know if he had the artifact or not, which was another reason why it was so dangerous. They had to check all of them!

Naruto scowled. "How are we supposed to get in?"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Don't worry Naruto, we all have priority." With that said, he linked arms with a blushing Kurenai, and stalked up to the front of the queue. People protested, some shouting obscenities, but that didn't deter the two jounin. Kakashi smiled again, and gave some money to the bouncer. The tall man looked at the money, then over to where Kakashi was pointing. When he saw that one of them was on a chain, he smiled.

"Oh, so you're for that section are you? Alright, I'll let you in. However, there is another condition."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "Name it."

The bouncer pointed at Gaara and Sasuke. "The one with the collar, the pet? Tell her master to make her kiss me, and you have a deal."

The others heard this, and they began to choke, Sasuke especially. Kakashi walked back over to Gaara. He scratched his temple. "Well, since I'm supposed to ask the master for this favour, Gaara can Sasuke give the bouncer a kiss? It's the only way we'll get in."

Gaara ignored the silver haired man, and walked up to the bouncer, dragging Sasuke with him. He glared at the bouncer, who began to sweat. After a minute of glaring, the red head finally relented.

"Fine. Be quick."

Sasuke had to contain himself so as not to lash out at both of the people bargaining for his lips. When the bouncer turned his lustful gave on him, he snapped.

"You are not kissing me!"

He was sent flying backwards, from the bouncer's slap. The man was obviously jounin level. "Tut tut. You should learn to keep your pets in line, mate," he said, whilst looking at Gaara.

Kakashi reappeared, pulling Sasuke up and glaring at the bouncer. "It is against the rules for someone else to punish another's pet. Gaara did not give you permission to hit his property."

The bouncer looked up in shock, then cursed. "Shit. Fine then, you guys can come inside. Just don't say anything to anyone about this, alright!"

It was obvious that this guy took the rules of pet to master very seriously. He stood aside to let them in, then slammed the door shut once all of them were inside.

It looked like they had walked into something from the 70s. There was a giant disco ball attached to the ceiling, and a dance floor filled with people. Around the edges were tables, and on one side there was a bar. The lights shone down on them, and Kakashi looked around for the other room. He spotted the entrance quickly, as there was flames on either side of the doorway. BLACK flames. He nodded his head at everyone, then looked over to where a group of men were sat. One had his shirt off, and had a large ying yang sign all across his back.

"Gaara, Sasuke, you go straight to the other section. The rest of you stay here and dance close to those men."

The others looked where Kakashi was looking, and nodded, grabbing their partners hand to take them to the dance floor. Kurenai turned to Kakashi. "The two of us will stay in here, but I think you should get Neji to go with them into the other room."

"No, there are a lot of men with that symbol on them in here, they need Neji's byakugan."

"Hinata is not weak Kakashi, I trained her, she can also use the byakugan."

"Hmm…good point. Alright then, Neji and TenTen will go with Gaara and Sasuke into the other room."

The two mentioned were called back over, and they followed Gaara and Sasuke into the adult room. Kakashi then turned to Kurenai. "Wanna dance?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The tunnel down to the room was a long one, and its walls were decorated with lanterns in a rather medieval fashion. Sasuke was becoming rather irritable, as he kept having to pull his skirt down, and Gaara's smirk wasn't helping him any.

"Stop smirking at me!" Sasuke cried.

"Now Sasuke-kun, remember what Tsunade-sama said? You're probably going to be the one to get the artifact….because for some reason you make a really good girl," TenTen said, sweating as Sasuke leveled his infamous death glare upon her.

"Stop glaring Uchiha. It won't look real if the pet is glaring at everyone in sight."

Neji now received the glare, but before an argument could start, Gaara stopped.

"Why are you stopping?" the cross dresser asked.

Gaara simply pointed at the door ahead of them, and the jounin guarding it. Said ninja looked up as he heard them approach. "Oh aye? Four newcomers? Bit young aren't ye?"

"We were allowed access into this area by your bouncer. Let us in," the sand nin replied.

"Aye? Were you really? What did that pervert want in return?"

"We did not come here to take part in an inquisition."

"Humour me, and I'll let you in."

Neji sighed. "The bouncer delivered a punishment upon Gaara's pet, without his permission."

The jounin's eyes widened. "Did he now? I never liked him anyway. Fine then, who are the pets and who are the masters?"

"Sasuke here is the only pet," TenTen said, pointing to the Uchiha.

"Three masters to one pet? Interesting. Alright then lass, you may go in."

The jounin opened the door, and the four walked quickly past him, Sasuke letting out an indignant yelp as the bouncer slapped his ass. Gaara pulled on the chain to make the beauty follow him, indicating with his head an area in the corner filled with members of their target group.

"TenTen and I will go over to that area," Neji said, giving the Uchiha one last look before he moved to his designated area with his female companion.

Sasuke, now alone with Gaara, felt uncomfortable as he noticed all the stares he was getting. He felt like screaming at them, but now that he was in enemy territory, he could do nothing but act like the submissive pet he was supposed to be. The red head walked over to the bar, Sasuke having no choice but to follow with his head hung low. When they reached the bar, Gaara sat on a stool, and pulled the shocked ninja into his lap, clinging tightly to the chain.

"Act your part, pet."

Sasuke blushed, resisting the urge to smack the perverted chunin. The bartender walked over to them. "Kobanwa, what do you want to drink?"

Gaara turned and narrowed his eyes. "Nothing, and you are interrupting."

Having seen a lot of overprotective semes in his time, the bartender simply shrugged and went to go serve other customers. The red head turned back to his raven. However, before he could utter a word, Neji came over.

"Gaara, it would be in your best interest if you would let go of Sasuke."

Angry at been interrupted yet again, the sand nin reached out a hand to snap Neji's neck.

"Gaara, don't use your chakra, we will be noticed. And I meant you have to let go of Sasuke, because he is our ticket to checking those clan members."

Gaara dropped his hand, and stood up, pushing Sasuke off his lap and dragging him to the clan members. Neji followed the two, back to where he had left TenTen, who was currently flirting with a purple haired jounin master. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, playing the part of mistress beautifully, and was looking at the jounin's pet who was sat at his ankles.

When the clan saw Sasuke, they smirked, until they saw the chain which meant he was taken. Gaara sat down, with Sasuke on his lap, showing off quite a bit of his firm backside.

"Nice looking pet you've got there, she's a real beauty, mind if I have a touch?" A female with a ying yang on her right cheek asked.

Gaara said nothing, and simply put Sasuke on the floor at his feet. The female, taking this as a yes, stood up and ran her hands through Sasuke's hair. "Silky, you must be proud of her."

Sasuke kept his head low, and the female laughed. "So submissive too! You've trained her well! Say, mind if I take her out back?"

Gaara bared his teeth. "No. You will not be taking her anywhere."

The female pouted, not realising that in her exploration of Sasuke's hair, Neji had checked to see if she was carrying the artifact. He shook his head at Gaara, signalling that she didn't have it.

The male TenTen was talking to laughed. "Protective over her, aren't you? Well, I'd be willing to pay you a good sum if you let my pet and yours go head to head, if catch my meaning."

The pet at his feet looked up, saw the Uchiha and winked flirtatiously. The fact that this was another female made Sasuke cringe.

TenTen checked the man, shaking her head too as she found nothing on him. Neji turned to two that had not yet spoken. Both of them had their faces shielded, and were masking their chakra. "Do you two have a pet?"

One looked up, eyes glinting dangerously beneath the hood. "No, but the two our companions have are enough for tonight." Then the figure caught sight of Sasuke, and teeth could be seen shining as they smirked wickedly.

The other figure, had realised what TenTen and Neji had been doing, and turned to the two. "I know what you are up to, and it will not work."

The two began to sweat, until the figure spoke again. "However, give me that pet for a night, and I will ignore your real intentions."

The three looked at Sasuke, who was still looking down at the floor. Gaara narrowed his eyes. He did not want to give up Sasuke but the mission always came first. And he would be close enough to intervene if anything went wrong. His mind made up, he handed the chain to the male.

The man stood up, dragging Sasuke away, with the clan looking confusedly after him. Neji sat where the man had sat before, to begin the arduous task of flirting. They were so involved that they did not hear the man speak to Sasuke as he opened the door to a bedroom.

"Come….Sasuke."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The others back in the main room were having the time of their lives. Kakashi had managed to persuade Kurenai to dance near him, so he got a very good view of her ass as she danced, and had somehow avoided all the slaps she kept trying to give him.

"Sakura-san, isn't this fun?" Lee asked his crush. Sakura smiled and nodded, dancing around Lee, close to their targets. The two along with the jounins were the only ones dancing, the others having gone to sit down near the ying yang clan. Hinata had blushed so much when Naruto had asked her to dance, that he thought she had a fever and went to go get her a glass of water.

"Are you feeling better, Hinata?" The kitsune asked.

"Hh…ai. I'm fine now….Naruto-kun…" she stuttered. "Aa..rigato for sstaying with me."

"It's ok! I'm happy that you're alright now!"

Hinata smiled, and blushed again.

"Oi Shikamaru! Are you ever going to get your lazy ass up to dance!" Ino raged at her consort.

Shikamaru opened one eye. "Iie…mendokusee."

"Baka! The whole reason why we're here is to dance!"

"No, we're here to get an artifact."

"SHIKAMARU!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The figure locked the door, and pushed Sasuke onto the bed, hooking the chain around the head of it so the Uchiha couldn't escape. The black beauty looked up at his captor, snarling. The figure smirked.

"So, when your master isn't around, you drop the submissive act? Not bad for an amateur…Sasuke."

The snarling increased. "How do you know my name!"

The man kept on smirking. "You haven't recognised me yet?"

"If I had, do you think I'd be asking that question? BAKA!"

The hood shook as the figure laughed, and he bent down to pick up two metal wrist bands from the floor. He walked closer to the scowling teenager, and quickly snapped a band onto each wrist.

"What was that for!"

"Chakra surpressing bands. I would have thought you'd have realised that."

"Urusai!"

"Now, pet, that's no way to talk to your master….foolish little brother."

Sasuke closed his mouth, eyes widening as the figure spoke those words.

"What did you say?"

The man raised a hand, and pulled his hood down, so it no longer masked his face.

"I said…foolish little brother."

Sasuke gasped. "Itachi…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That's it for the first part! The second part will have the ItaSasu! Sorry Chesiere-oneechan, but I ran out of time so I had to split it up! I'm writing the next part though, so don't worry!


	2. Seduction

Disclaimer- Do you see Itachi dressed in a thong, or Sasuke in an orgy with almost every guy in naruto? So you see I don't own naruto! Or even Sasuke's cute ass, waaah!

Title: Seductive Sunset

Authoress: Midnight Sunset

Genre: Humour/Romance/Hentai

Warnings: Yaoi, shounen-ai, cross dressing, bdsm, incest, het, shoujo-ai

Hey everyone! This is a birthday request fic for Chesiere Cat! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONEECHAN! HOPE YOU LIKE THE FIC!

_THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS!_

**NOTE: Everyone knows that Naruto has the Kyuubi.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The music stopped, and so did the people on the dance floor, panting in exhaustion. The clan had yet to notice the Konoha ninja dancing so close to them, as they were too involved with talking to several pretty young women. The coloured lights vanished, leaving only silver lights flashing around the room. Everyone looked up in confusion.

"What's going on?" Ino said, putting her hands upon her hips.

The sound of a piano was heard, before a woman's beautiful voice was heard over the speakers. The Konoha nin gulped, as couples around them came together.

Kakashi looked at Kurenai, before holding out his arm and bowing his head. She looked at him in surprise, before smiling and taking his hand. He pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around his neck, as they danced together.

Lee looked hopefully at Sakura, before going down on one knee. "Sakura-san, may I have the honour of this dance?"

Despite the overwhelming cheesyness of it all, Sakura took Lee's hand.

Hinata looked up, and sighed as she saw that everyone, even Ino and Shikamaru, were slow dancing. Tears almost came to her eyes, as she knew that Naruto would never ask her.

"Ano….Hinata-chan?"

Shocked at the suffix, Hinata looked up. "H...hai?"

"Would you, um….do you um…want to dance?"

Hinata's smile was so bright, even Naruto was taken aback. "H...hai Naruto-kun. I'd like that very much."

And with him leading her, she began to dance her dream.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke stared up in shock, unable to speak a word to the man above him. The back of his mind was screaming at him to wrap his hands around that pale throat, but his body wasn't listening. Itachi smirked.

"Silent, oroka na otouto yo?"

Sasuke still didn't say a word.

"Why don't you speak? I know you want to, you're too predictable."

Sasuke's fists clenched.

"You want to wrap your arms around my neck don't you?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _Did that bastard read my mind?_

"You don't realise that that's exactly what I want you to do."

Eyes widened. "Nani?"

"So, foolish little brother, you are able to speak."

"SHUT UP!"

"I think not. You will never be able to do anything little brother, and that includes killing me."

"I'LL AVENGE OUR CLAN!"

"Doubtful."

"I'LL RESURRECT THEM!"

"Impossible."

"I'LL TEAR YOU APART!"

"Now you're just acting stupid."

Sasuke fumed. "WHY DO YOU GET OFF ON MAKING MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!"

"To prepare you for death."

The younger Uchiha grinned. "Since when did the _**great** _Uchiha Itachi get a sense of humour?"

"I wasn't joking."

"…"

"Silence suits you."

"BASTARD!"

"Predictable."

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!"

"The Kyuubi vessel is passing on too many of his mannerisms."

"I AM NOTHING LIKE NARUTO!"

"You, foolish little brother, are in denial."

"I AM NOT!"

"…too easy."

"………shut up."

Sasuke continued to glare at his brother from the bed, unaware that his brother's eyes were swimming with amusement. Itachi reached up, and untied his cloak, dropping it onto the floor. His little brother followed his every movement with narrowed black eyes.

"What are you doing?"

When Itachi didn't respond, just turned his back on Sasuke to pull off his shoes, Sasuke seethed. _Don't turn your back on me! I WON'T BE IGNORED!_

"I asked you a question!"

"And I chose not to answer it."

"Why!"

"Another question that I won't answer."

Sasuke didn't realise that he would never win his brother in a battle of wits. He also didn't realise that his arms and legs were free of restraint, and that he could have attacked Itachi at any time. Instead, he continued to rip the elder male to pieces with his eyes.

Itachi, now wearing only a fishnet top and a pair of black trousers, turned back to his favourite relative.

"Now, Sasuke…"

"Why did you get half way undressed?"

"You want me to get fully undressed?"

"HELL NO!"

"Shinobi never get what they want."

And before our dear little ice prince could reply, Itachi pounced on him.

"What the hell are you doing, you sick bastard! Get off of me!"

SLAP!

"What the fuck?"

SLAP!

"Why the fuck-"

SLAP!

"-do you keep on slapping me!"

PUNCH!

"DAMN YOU!"

"You are out of line pet."

"I AM NOBODY'S-"

"But mine."

Sasuke's eyes widened even further than they were before. However, before he could even begin to understand the meaning of Itachi's words, his brother sealed his lips closed with his own. Sasuke's hands clenched into fists, and he tried to move his head away, but the collar prevented him from moving. He mentally cursed the damned chain. _And those Chakra surpressing bonds too!_

But he could do nothing except lie there, trying his hardest not to push his tongue forward. But Itachi was persistent, and continued to try and get his brother to react to his kiss. Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together in concentration, and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Itachi then pulled away, allowing Sasuke to sigh in relief. However, he didn't expect his brother to start licking away the blood from his mouth with his tongue, made by earlier punishment. Itachi licked away every delicious drop, just as Sasuke was coming to grips with it all. Fate was not on his side though, because as soon as he remembered that his arms were unchained, Itachi held both of them together above his head.

"Damn…you…" Sasuke panted.

Itachi only smirked and moved his free hand slowly up Sasuke's shirt, and pressed his knee into the younger Uchiha's groin. The black haired shinobi gasped, and bit his lip to stop the moan that was threatening to come from his mouth. Itachi leaned back, licking his lips free of Sasuke's blood, before reaching forward and ripping the seams of the top belonging to his sibling, with his teeth. This exposed Sasuke's upper half, including the padded bra that Temari had made him wear. Itachi sneered.

"Went all out, didn't you, SasAMI?"

"SHUT UP!"

Itachi quickly got rid of the annoying thing, wanting to expose his beautiful brother's perfectly flat chest. He noticed that Sasuke wasn't struggling as much as he should have being, and from the bulge in his skirt, Itachi could see why. He rather liked the skirt, it suited his dark avenger. Quickly shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts, he bit down on Sasuke's right nipple, causing his younger sibling to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"I…I…tachi…"

Itachi had waited too long to hear Sasuke call his name breathlessly like that. Still holding onto his brother's wrists, he moved his knee away to lift up the skirt. The thong almost made him smile, but it was obstructing his view, so that was swiftly taken care of.

This was a sight he most definitely liked. Sasuke wasn't small, but he wasn't gigantic either. He was perfect. With a small smile on his face that luckily went unnoticed, he bent his head down and engulfed his brother's length into his awaiting mouth…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Neji sighed inwardly, after having had to smile for so long. He wanted nothing more than to tear this man limb from limb, as his hand reached his upper thigh. TenTen was still talking to her original target, but had also moved on to flirt with his pet.

"So how is it, working with him, my pet?" she purred, cringing inwardly at her own words. It wasn't that it was a female she was flirting with that bothered her, but rather the fact that one of the other men kept on trying to grab Neji's crotch. She had long ago realised that she liked the long haired Hyuuga, though she was certain that she was also bisexual, as she found the pet she was talking to extremely attractive.

"My master is a very good one, I'm sure he'd give you a good time," the pet winked at the girl. TenTen looked back at the purple haired jounin, who smirked.

"Nah, I prefer to see two girls at it myself. Would you ever have a go with my pet, TenTen-chan was it?"

"Perhaps, and yes," TenTen grinned back. She had yet to check the pet, and this would be the perfect opportunity. "What is her name?"

The jounin laughed. "She is Temari, though I prefer to call her Yami no Tenshi."

TenTen almost jumped. The girl was named Temari? This was too weird, especially since the pet was also blonde. Suna no Temari was the first girl TenTen had ever had a crush on, and since the pet also had the same name, this was too good an opportunity for her to pass up.

"Temari? Such a lovely name," She breathed huskily, and leant forward to press her lips to the blonde's.

Meanwhile, Gaara was trying his hardest not to assassinate the female with the ying yang on her cheek whom refused to leave him alone. She ran her fingers through his red locks and licked her lips.

"While the pets away, the master will play. I think that applies here, don't you?" she asked the sand nin.

"Get off me." Gaara said.

"I'm sure I could show you a good time."

"GET.OFF.ME"

"Maybe your pet could also join in. She was a real beauty, haven't seen anything as breathtaking as her in a long time."

"You will not touch her."

"Oh?" she sighed. "I suppose I have to listen to the master's orders on his property. Shame really, I'd have loved just one night with that pet. Prefer girls to guys ya know?"

Gaara stayed silent, though he pushed the girl from his lap. She landed on her firm backside, rubbing it and pouting. She glared at Gaara, but when she received no reaction, she turned away. Seeing TenTen and the pet Temari having a rather heavy duty make out session, and openly drooled, moving in to try and get a piece of the action herself.

The purple haired jounin laughed. "Now now Ryoko, leave them be."

Ryoko pouted, and sat down next to the other masked stranger, turning to talk to him. Neji looked at TenTen, feeling slightly jealous, before returning his gaze to the man groping his crotch. He had already found no trace of the artifact on him, so now all he could do was be mature and tolerate his touch. Gaara crossed his arms over his chest, as he watched all the molesting going on before him. He wanted nothing more than to release Shuukaku, but knew that would endanger the success of the mission. And Sasuke too, of course.

_I wonder how he's doing…._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Kami-sama!" Sasuke screamed, as his brother sucked hard on his throbbing length, swirling his tongue around the tip. He longed for a gag, to muffle his embarrassment, but Itachi wasn't gracious enough to give him one. In fact, Itachi was enjoying his younger brother's reactions way more than any normal brother should. Of course though, the older Uchiha had never being normal.

"Enjoying yourself?" Itachi asked, leaning back.

"G-g-go fuck yourself!" Sasuke stuttered, trying his hardest not to beg Itachi for more.

"Why would I do that when I have you?"

Sasuke gasped, moaning loudly as Itachi's mouth reverted back to its previous position.

"Don't stop…"he breathed.

With those words, Itachi doubled his efforts, sucking harder on his brother and moved his free hand down to stroke the younger Uchiha.

"Ita...chi…"

The long haired man stroked harder, his head moving up and down. Sasuke clenched his teeth as he tried not to cry out when Itachi starting using his teeth. However, he had no choice but to scream, when with one more stroke, he climaxed.

"ITACHI!"

Itachi leant back, letting go of his brother's wrists, and removed the rest of the skirt. Sasuke panted heavily, eyes glazed over, not noticing that he was now completely naked in front of his family's executioner. Nor did he notice when Itachi rid himself of his clothing…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Let the ItaSasu begin! Hey everyone, I'm back! And I know this was supposed to be the last part, but I promise that the next part will be! Get ready for the Uchihacest, and the completion of the mission! Again, I'm sorry Chesiere-oneechan for splitting it up yet again and not finishing it in time, but I hope that this makes up for it. Get ready for more updates soon, next up, the updating of Black Mist! The next chapter should hopefully be out in the next few days, so look for it! Thanks again everyone for all your wonderful reviews, it feels good to be back! See you next time! XD


End file.
